My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Play
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: This will be done in episodes. This story is going to be beta-read by Lady Merlin, so I will not accept any reviews until after she has read and have me fix any typos or put in missing words. I repeat, I will not accept reviews until beta-reading is over.


**My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Play**

**Episode 1: Long-lost Family Reunion, Part I**

**Scene I: Raven's Meeting with Jenny.**

**Narrator**: XJ-9, otherwise known as Jenny, walked into her physics class and sat down at her usual desk. After the class was almost fully settled, their physics teacher, Professor Light, walked in with another boy, who looked about the same age as Jenny would be, around 16. When Professor Light and the boy reached the front of the class, the Professor cleared his throat to get the class's attention. When the class quieted and looked towards him, he waved his hand towards the boy.

**Prof. Light**: Class, I would like to introduce to you a new student to Tremorton High School. Everyone, this is Raven Jackson. Let's make him feel welcome.

**Narrator**: Some people said hi, and some people just watched as Raven walked to the only desk still empty: the desk to Jenny's left. Raven sat down and put his head down on his arms. Jenny turned towards Raven to greet him.

**Jenny**: Hi, Raven. Are you new here?

**Narrator**: Raven doesn't say anything for a few moments. But just when Jenny thought that Raven wasn't going to answer, she catches a barely audible reply from Raven.

**Raven**: Yes.

**Narrator**: 45 minutes later, class hasended. Raven still had his head down on his arms and was the last one to get up and leave after Jenny. But Jenny stopped in front of Raven and tries to get him to talk.

**Jenny**: Raven?

**Raven (Looking up angrily)**: What do you want?

**Jenny**: I can tell that you look upset about something, so... here.

**Narrator**: Jenny puts a slip of paper in front of Raven. When he picks up the paper, he sees the words XJ-9 and her phone number 989-0508. He looked back at Jenny's face in confusion.

**Raven**: What's this for?

**Jenny**: If you want to talk about anything, you can just call me.

**Raven**: Uh... thanks. Um, what's your name?

**Jenny**: XJ-9. But you can just call me Jenny.

**Raven**: Uh... thanks, Jenny. I think I might take you up on that offer.

**Jenny**: Great! See you tomorrow?

**Raven (Smiling)**: Sure. See you later, Jenny.

**Narrator**: After shaking hands with Jenny, Raven smiled for the first time since he had come back to Tremorton. In fact, Raven wasn't technically 'new' here. Raven was looking for his mother. He had nearly been obliterated by an old enemy. When the enemy had blown him up and left his body in pieces, only his brain had stayed one-hundred percent intact. When he came to, he found himself in a Chicago, Illinois hospital. After he was discharged, he'd been trying to make a living for himself. After Raven had thought about this, he packed up his text books into his backpack and walked out to the front of the school. He was just in time to see Jenny flying away towards the west of Tremorton. Raven himself lived across the street from the high school. He used his Instant Transmission technique to teleport into his house, on 478 South Tremorton Street. A few hours later, though, he intercepted a Sky Patrol message for Jenny to attack an alien robot that was destroying the northern outskirts of Tremorton. But Raven knew who that was: His old enemy who had nearly destroyed Raven himself, Metal Cooler, from the Dragon Ball Z Universe. Raven powered up his Ki energy, turned into a Super Saiyan 3, and flew off towards the northern outskirts of Tremorton.

**Scene II: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Jenny's Rescuer!**

**  
Narrator**: Jenny tried her hardest in battling Metal Cooler. Cooler was squeezing Jenny against himself to crush her in half. Cooler laughed while Jenny screamed in pain.

**Cooler**: HAHAHAHA! Don't you see the futility of your efforts, XJ-9? Not even your 2,000,070-men strength is a match for someone of my power!

**Narrator**: Jenny had, by this time, passed out from her Pain Absorption CPU overloading. Cooler finally dropped Jenny on the ground, and stood over her unconscious shell, laughing maniacally, with his foot on her head to crush it.

**Cooler**: HAHAHAHA! Now no one will be able to stop me. Now no one can save the so-called Legendary XJ-9!

**Male Voice**: Maybe not any normal human, Cooler. But maybe a _Super Saiyan_ can.

**Narrator**: When Cooler heard the words Super Saiyan, his mind and heartautomatically filled up with fear. Then a flaming aura on a nearby hill caught his eyes. When he looked at the boy, who looked like a Super Saiyan, his eyes widened when he saw the boy's face.

**Cooler (Fearfully)**: W-Who are you?! What are you?!

**Raven**: So, you really _don't_ recognize me, _Cooler_? I am the hope of the Universe! I am the answer to all living things that cry out in pain for help. I am called Raven Jackson, and I... AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAAAAAAN!

**Narrator**: Cooler looked at Raven stunnedafter he realized who Raven really was: His old nemesis, whom he had destroyed over 50 years ago, Raven Wakeman.

**Cooler**: You... you can't be... it's just not possible! How did you survive?!

**Raven**: Are you really that stupid, Cooler? When you blew up my body, my mother, Dr. Norene Wakeman, had created a robotic skeletonto keep my brain, which was still one-hundred percent intact after you returned to the Big Gete Star. Then she transferred my consciousness to the positron-pulse robotic brain inside the head of this body you see. She transferred everything: my consciousness, my feelings, and my memories. Then she recreated my body parts, including my organs, skin, and muscles, using my original DNA, and put them on my robotic body so that I could at least enjoy the pleasures of a normal human being, even though I am an android now. But, even though I am half-Saiyan, half-human, I am still the next Legendary Super Saiyan after Broly.

**Narrator**: Then Raven raises a flat-palmed hand in the air. By this time, Jenny started to wake up. When she looked at the human boy who was at the hill, she was scared that he was about to destroy her just like Cooler was about to. But that's when she heard the boy say something to Cooler.

**Raven**: Now, Cooler, it's time for you to die. DESTRUCTO DISC!

**Narrator**: After the boy yelled that phrase, a yellow rapid-spinning disc of energy formed in his hand. When it reached about five feet in diameter, the boy threw it at Cooler. It sliced through Cooler like a really, really hot knife through butter. Cooler's two halves fell to the ground, unmoving. But then, just when Raven thought that Cooler was dead, wires from his two robotic halves started to interconnect between the two halves. Eventually, he was one-hundred percent intact again, standing on his own two feet again. He looks at Raven angrily.  
**Cooler**: You may have won this time, Super Saiyan! But next time won't be so easy! You haven't seen the last of Metal Cooler! I will return.

**Raven**: Yeah, whatever. Go back to your stupid Big Gete Star and save yourself, or if you do return, we'll see what that outcome is when the time comes.

**Narrator**: Cooler uses his Instant Transmission to teleport himself back to the Big Gete Star. Raven then walked down towards Jenny. Jenny tried to get up, but her diagnostics program told her that her lower body was non-functional. After Raven had gotten to be in front of Jenny, he looked down on her and smiled.

**Raven**: Are you okay, Ms. XJ-9?

**Jenny**: Yeah, Super Saiyan. But I think my CPU was damaged, because my lower body won't function. Can you help me up?

**Raven**: Only after I show you who I really am.

**Narrator**: Raven turned around, with his back towards Jenny, and powered down back to his normal form. When he turned back towards Jenny, she gasped as she saw who it was that had rescued her.

**Jenny (shocked)**: Raven?

**Raven**: It's true. I am the Legendary Super Saiyan.

**Jenny**: Why didn't you tell me?

**Raven**: Well, I had intercepted the Sky Patrol's message for you that Cooler was attacking the northern outskirts. But before I flew here, I transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, because I couldn't risk Cooler thinking that there was anything between us. Besides, I couldn't let anything to happen to you. That's why I didn't tell anybody about my powers until I told you just now.  
**Narrator**: A few moments of silence ensued. But then Raven looked back and smiled at Jenny. He picks Jenny up bride-style so he could fly her home.

**Raven**: Here, Jenny, let me fly you home. You're injured.

**Jenny**: Thanks, Raven.

**Raven**: You're very welcome.

**Narrator**: While Raven flew towards Jenny's house at a slow speed, only 5 miles per hour, she thought of why Raven would save her. Then it dawned on her. Since he had started school today, she thought that he was the boy of her dreams. She knew he was human, but right now, she could tell that that was not entirely true. She could sense the power of his positron pulse robotic brain. Plus, her X-Ray vision lenses saw that his skeleton was robotic. But she was in love with him, she knew that in her mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and then she laid her head on his shoulder to sleep while whispering a barely audible sentence that Raven could barely hear.

**Jenny (whispering tiredly)**: I think Raven Jackson is cute. I think he's the most handsome boy. I just hope he thinks the same of me. No one's really accepted me because of me being a robot.

**Narrator**: Shocked that Jenny would say that, Raven looked at her in surprise. But then he smiled, knowing now that she had had feelings for him, just like he had them for her. He tilted his head towards her auditory sensor and whispered back to her.

**Raven (whispering to Jenny)**: Good night, XJ-9.

**Narrator**: With a content sigh, Jenny fell asleep in Raven's arms. About two hours later, Raven arrived at Jenny's house. But he also knew who lived here besides Jenny, which is why he decided to enroll in school at Tremorton High School. His birth mother, Dr. Norene Wakeman, a.k.a Nora Wakeman, was Jenny's creator and 'mom', and his birth mother. He laid Jenny down on the swinging bench on the porch, walked up to the door, and knocked on it. An old woman opened the door. Raven cleared his throat.

**Raven (hesitantly)**: Dr. Norene Wakeman?

**Dr. Wakeman**: Yes, I am her, but I don't take visitors except XJ-9's friends, Bradley and Tucker Carbunkle.

**Narrator**: And with that, Dr. Wakeman slams the door in Raven's face, not even noticing Jenny on the swinging bench, thinking that she might be out still fighting the alien robot. But Raven wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about his mother, Dr. Wakeman. He was thinking how she could have forgotten her own son since the time that she had saved his life by turning him into an undying, non-aging android, giving him the model name Alien X Android #5, a.k.a AX-5. Raven, a.k.a AX-5, started to cry, knowing full well that it was true: Dr. Wakeman had indeed forgotten about him, her own son.

**Raven (crying)**: Dr. Wakeman, are you telling me that you don't even remember your own son that you had through Goku the Super Saiyan 70 years ago?!

**Narrator**: Raven started to walk away from the house, about to fly away back to his house, when the sound of an opening door stops him in his tracks. Raven turned around to see his mother in the front doorway, looking at him with a look in her eyes that told him that she was starting to remember.

**Dr. Wakeman**: R-Raven?

**Raven (looking at Dr. Wakeman)**: Hello, Mom.

**Dr. Wakeman**: How long has it been since I last saw you, Raven?

**Raven**: It's been 54 years since I had fought with Cooler and ended up obliterated, except my brain, which you found and used to transfer my consciousness, feelings, and memories to my robotic one. Plus, you used my original DNA to recreate my skin, organs, and other body parts to give back most of my original humanity. I've been in Chicago all these years, undying, non-aging, trying to make a living for my self. When I found out you lived in this town, I canceled the job interview that I had lined up for the Chicago Television Network, and re-enrolled at Tremorton High School as Raven Jackson, not Raven Wakeman. Then I met up with Jenny here and rescued her from the alien robot that she was battling, of which nearly killed her. And, well... I've... kinda... developed a crush on Jenny.

**Dr. Wakeman**: I know. I'm hooked into XJ-9's auditory sensors by computer. I heard what she said to you, and what you said to her in return.

**Raven (shocked)**: Oh... okay. Well, in the battle with Cooler, Jenny said that her main CPU seemed to be damaged to the point where her lower body wasn't functional. Plus, I ran a complete Diagnostics Eye Scan across her body, and she also needs a new Pain Absorption CPU because it was overloaded during the same battle with Cooler. Lucky enough you had also transferred your knowledge of robotics into my robotic brain, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to help at all.

**Dr. Wakeman (laughing)**: True enough. Why don't you get XJ-9 and come in? We have a lot of catching up to do.

**Narrator**: Raven did as his mother told him and brought Jenny into his mother's house. Raven's mother was right: they _did_ have a lot of catching up to do. After he carefully laid his new girlfriend in her bed and tucked her in, he went to the room his mother had made for him and went to sleep. First thing in the morning, after installing new Main and Pain Absorption CPUs into Jenny, Raven and his long-lost mother would catch up on the years they missed together. But, somewhere in the reaches of intergalactic space, someone was about to arrive on Earth in a Saiyan space pod and, once on the planet, try to form an alliance with Raven and XJ-9. That someone is Son Goku, native of the Dragon Ball Z Universe, and father of the rightly named Son Raven Wakeman. But, while Son Goku was on his intergalactic journey to Earth, an evil villain from the same Universe as Son Goku was repairing himself and modifying the outer metal shell of his body to make it indestructible and impervious to anything. That evil villain from Son Goku's home-Universe was Cooler, who was modifying himself in the Big Gete Star. And he was planning his revenge for the humiliation that he had received from Son Raven Wakeman. And he would get his revenge against Son Raven, starting with destroying the Legendary XJ-9.

**Scene III: Cooler's Plan for Revenge**

**  
Narrator**: As Cooler was on the lab table getting the metal on his outer shell modified, he was planning out his revenge against Son Raven. He thought about getting to him by killing XJ-9, then while Son Raven, who would be wallowing in self-pity, was mourning for the loss of his new goody-goody girlfriend, Cooler would blast him to the farthest depths of Hell.

**Cooler**: I will get my revenge on Son Raven! He totally humiliated me by cutting me in half, and then just letting me go after I had pulled myself back together. Son Raven will pay dearly for him humiliating me.

**Narrator**: Then Cooler turned towards one of the robot scientists that he had recently designed and created with the power of the Big Gete Star, and of which were the first ones that could talk.

**Cooler**: You... Science Robot #313.

**Robot 313**: Yes, Master Cooler?

**Cooler**: Add a sharp hidden Adamantium blade to my arm. Make it to where I can draw it out from my wrist and slice XJ-9 and Son Raven. Understood?

**Robot 313**: Yes, Master Cooler. Your requested blade will be made and installed within half an hour.

**Cooler**: Very good, Robot 313. Keep up the good work.

**Robot 313**: Thank you, Master Cooler.

**Narrator**: As Robot 313 continued on with it's task of creating a sharp hidden Adamantium wrist blade, Cooler looked up at the ceiling of the lab and starts a small evil chuckle which turned into a full-blown maniacal laugh. Revenge is a dish best served cold. And the one to eat from that cold dish would first be XJ-9, then Son Raven. At last, Cooler had the perfect plan for revenge. And this time... nothing will have the power to make it fail. Revenge was Cooler's, and he would enjoy it.

**-END**-

Next time, on My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Play...

A mysterious human-looking alien from outer space appears, claiming to be an ally for XJ-9 and Son Raven. But Raven is even more shocked to find out that the mysterious human-looking alien is his long-lost father, the hero of the DBZ Universe, Son Goku. Meanwhile, Son Raven, Son Goku, and XJ-9's first battle together is just around the corner as an army of Cooler's speechless attack robots are sent to Earth to terrorize Tremorton and the rest of Planet Earth.

Will our three heroes be able to destroy the indestructible army? Find out next time on My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Play!

**Episode 2.1: Long-lost Family Reunion, Part II & Episode 2.2: The Indestructible Robot Army.**


End file.
